sarikaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
SARiKAiDEN
Dylan Lee Snelling, (Born 19 October 2000) better known by his online aliases and stage name SARiKAiDEN (sometimes stylized as SAR!KA!DEN and pronounced as Sara-Kaden), is a 19 year old American producer from Connecticut. Active officially since 2019, Dylan released his debut single on iTunes (and Apple Music respectfully) and Spotify, alongside other platforms such as Deezer, Napster, and Tidal on May 4th, 2019. The song is called "Catzratzbatz", and it has become one of his personal favorites, within his ever expanding library. Early Life Dylan was born in Backus Hospital in Norwich, Connecticut on the 19th of October, in the year 2000. Originally meant to be born on the 13th, Dylan's birth was delayed for unknown reasons. Dylan has one sister, whom is 9 years older than him, named Kayla. Both Dylan and Kayla share separate fathers, and for a while, were very hostile towards each other about it. In the current year, the two siblings get along great, and she is even an avid supporter of his music. Dylan is a percentage Irish from his mother, and is partially French from his father. Dylan grew up feeling very connected to his heritage. He has 3 nephews and 1 niece. Besides that, he lives with ADHD, a developmental disorder that causes low attention spans and impulsive behavior, which made going to school tough, because he had to endure tons of bullying and ridicule from the people around him. Despite this, Dylan went to school every day, and had a perfect attendance, up until 4th grade. Dylan has a stutter which comes out during times of anxiety or nervousness, and has been known to lisp and mispronounce his words. He grew emotionally violent tendencies and had to go through counseling at a very young age. Eventually, Dylan began turning towards music as a way to cope, which worked tremendously. This is the beginning of what spawned his love for music. In the year 2008, Dylan and his family moved from an old apartment they used to live in, which was located above a subway in Jewett City, Connecticut, into a much nicer Townhouse, which is located in Moosup, Connecticut. The initial move was rough. It took about 2 weeks to get Dylan into the school system, and during that time he grew a dislike for attending school. His perfect attention record became tarnished during 4th grade, and would not find it's way back until High School. In 2012, Dylan stumbled upon a song on YouTube called "Breakn' a Sweat" by an artist named Skrillex. This song was his introduction to dubstep, and EDM as a whole. It fascinated him, and would grow to become the start of his love and passion for electronic music. Dylan often quotes his top 3 EDM tracks of all time as being "Breakn' a Sweat" by Skrillex, "Raise your Fist" by Excision, Space Laces, and Downlink, and "Centipede" by Knife Party. The reason for this, is because these are the 3 songs that cemented him into the genre as a longtime fan. Dylan began mixing music for fun under the name MORDECAI (https://soundcloud.com/dylan-snelling), but these songs were primarily for fun, and were not meant to be commercial in any way, in 2018, Dylan opened a new SoundCloud account called SARiKAiDEN (https://soundcloud.com/sarikaidenofficial). This account was different than the other, in that 98% of the sounds produced were mastered and recorded by hand, as opposed to being pre-recorded loops or One-Shots. Dylan opting to only use loops, one shots, and samples as sparingly as humanly possible, preferring to create every sound by scratch. Dylan released his first major single in May of 2019, on alll the major streaming platforms. After this, he took down his old music, which he still has stored on his MacBook for safe keeping, and looks at this switch from SoundCloud to bigger services like Apple Music & Spotify as a new start, and a step in the right direction. Outside of music, Dylan partakes in the furry fandom, although he is only in it for the concept of anthropomorphism, and personally frowns upon the NSFW aspects of the fandom. He is very open about being a furry, and does not feel ashamed of this hobby whatsoever, despite the general public's apparent distaste for the fandom. He has 4 fursona's which are named: Mumble the Owl (Mascot of his podcast, this character is where the name came from), Max the Owl, Ash the Fox, and Alex the Bear. Musical Style Dylan officially considers himself to be an experimental dance music producer. Using only an iPhone, and a MacBook, Dylan has successfully produced 3 albums, 2 EPs, and over 6 singles, all of which span genres across the EDM spectrum. Some of which include Dubstep, Drum and Bass, Tech House, Trap, Progressive House, Ambient, Techno, and more. Dylan's primary goal as a producer is to create fun, energetic music, that people would want to let loose and have fun listening to. To produce his music, he uses the following tools: Medly, FL Studio, Ableton Live, GarageBand, and Logic Pro X. Influences Dylan often describes his main musical influences as coming from a wide spectrum of genres, some of which are not even EDM artist at all. They include: Skrillex, Excision, Datsik, Knife Party, Nero, Daft Punk, Wooli, Space Laces, Pegboard Nerds, Rezz, Deadmau5, Barely Alive, 12th Planet, Feed Me, OMfG, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, CHVRCHES, and many more.